Gold Experience Requiem
album) |mangadebut = Chapter 586 Gold E Requiem (1) |animedebut = |type = Requiem Stand |seiyuu = Misa Watanabe (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |destpower = NONE |speed = NONE |range = NONE |durability = NONE |precision = NONE |potential = NONE }} ・レクイエム|Gōrudo Rekuiemu}} is the Requiem Stand of Giorno Giovanna, featured in Vento Aureo. This Stand is the evolved form of Gold Experience, created when pierced by the Stand-creating Arrow. Appearance Gold Experience Requiem is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Giorno's. Its head extends into pointed tips with the back of the head hollow, giving it the appearance of a crown. It has an extended ridge collar on the back of its neck and several indentations and various other patterns covering its body. When it first appears, it wears the Arrow on its forehead; which eventually falls to the ground. Personality Gold Experience Requiem speaks to Diavolo in the space/time normally occupied only by him and his Stand King Crimson; explaining that it is able to operate independent of Giorno's consciousness. During this point, it possesses a rather mechanical and polite tone, akin to a robot and similar to other Stands capable of speech. It expresses a desire to not only protect Giorno, but inherits some of his morals and beliefs, looking down and belittling Diavolo when he opposes it. Like Gold Experience, its lengthy Stand Cry is "Muda Muda Muda...!" Abilities Return to Zero: Gold Experience Requiem's ability is to turn any actions and processes, including its opponent's attack and willpower, back to the state of "zero", completely nullifying them. Hence, it is virtually invincible, as all "supposed" actions created by an opponent would have been reset (back to point zero). It is mentioned by Giorno himself that he is unsure of the exact workings and limits of Requiem's powers, but it has been shown that its range of influence extends from finger beams, surface contact, and to even being in the mere attention of Requiem. If the opponent is "killed" by the Stand itself, then they will also continuously experience death, as they will die but repeatedly return to point "zero": the point immediately before the process of death (i.e Diavolo's endless death loops). This ability renders Giorno essentially and absolutely untouchable by anything that would try to hurt or kill him and is perhaps the absolute strongest form of defense in existence. Life Giver: Despite its transformation, Gold Experience Requiem appears to have not only retained its life-giving abilities after evolving, but said abilities are noted to be more potent compared to the original Gold Experience. This is demonstrated briefly when Giorno breaks a column and a piece of it turns into a scorpion that then attacks Diavolo. Gallery Manga= GERequiemFirstGlimpse.PNG|First glimpse of Gold Experience Requiem GERFirst.png|Gold Experience Requiem with Giorno Diavoloelimination.jpg|Gold Experience Requiem defeats Diavolo Chapter 589.jpg|Cover, Chapter 589 GoldExperienceRequiem.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Goldexperiencerequiem.jpg|Statistics of GER |-| Game= GERPS2.PNG|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure GoldExperienceRequim ASBnobackgorund.png|Gold Experience Requiem's render for All-Star Battle GiornoGERGHA.jpg|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem, ASB Giorno GER jojoeoh.png|Gold Experience Requiem's render for Eyes of Heaven GEREoH.PNG|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem, EoH |-| Other= Gold Experience Requiem.jpeg|GER as an SAS figure Gold experience requiem.jpg|GER solid figurine Trivia *After the Stand's first appearance, the Arrow tip falls from its head; leaving ambiguity as to whether Giorno has retained it. *In All-Star Battle, it is shown that Gold Experience Requiem functions normally under the time-accelerating effect of Made in Heaven, and that Giorno remains immune to the effect as long as he has Requiem active. *''Eyes of Heaven'' introduces a Stand, The World Over Heaven, capable of nullifying Gold Experience Requiem's ability. This marks The World Over Heaven as being the only known Stand that is able to defeat Gold Experience Requiem's seemingly invincible power. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands